D2D communication is becoming a feature of wireless networks, often in addition to more centralized communications, e.g. cellular communication. With the introduction of D2D technologies new challenges for providing an efficient and reliable communication arise, e.g. in regards to power control. Already available power control structures may not be suitable in the context of D2D communication or do not accommodate for this new way of communication.